


By Way of Apology

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny really did feel bad...even though it had felt so good at the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Way of Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, just making them dance to my tune.  
> I had it pointed out to me that Danny hadn't really lubed Steve up in my other fics. So this is my apology to Steve's very fine ass =)  
> Enjoy

Danny watched Steve stride across the bullpen, eyes intent on the file in his hands. The blond was glad to see that his lover wasn't limping anymore. True, it had been kind of funny watching the SEAL walk around like he had a basketball between his thighs but Danny still felt kind of bad.

The last time his possessive rage had overtaken, he'd fucked Steve practically dry. The poor guy had to sit, mostly on one ass cheek, for a week! He knew that his jealous streak was a mile wide and there was no way he wouldn't lose his cool again if someone touched his man. He could be harsh, brutal even but he could also be very gentle.

He flushed remembering how he'd rubbed soothing ointment around Steve's hot, red, swollen hole. He did it three times a day, fingers barely touching the sore flesh as he eased the stinging, burning pain. Steve had groaned, begged for Danny to take him only to whimper when his lover refused.

"Not until you're all healed up, babe," Danny had promised, pressing kisses to the firm cheeks. Steve continued to beg and plead, pushing back against the blonde.  
"Please, Danno, I want you to fuck me so hard. I want to feel you so deep in me."  
No one could listen to that, in that desperate, breathy tone without wanting to do exactly as asked. Danny was only human.

Groaning, he'd flipped Steve and swallowed his cock in one easy motion. He'd given his Navy boy more blow jobs in the last week than in the entire time they'd been lovers. Now, however, Steve was moving with his normal loose limbed ease, shoulders rolling enticingly under his shirt. Danny slid the lube he'd bought that morning out of his desk drawer.

"Icy Blast, huh?" he murmured. "A cooling sensation for both partners. Well, let's see if it works."  
Stepping out of his office, he shouted across the room.  
"Hey, Steve? I've got a lead we need to check out."  
Taking one look at the blonde's wicked smile, Steve felt himself flush with excitement. He spotted the bottle of lube as it disappeared into Danny's pocket and felt an answering grin spread across his face.  
"Sure, let's go."


End file.
